narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution
Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution is an upcoming game which is being developed by CyberConnect2 and will be published by Namco-Bandai games for the Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, and PC platform. The North AmericanBandai Namco, accessed April 13th, 2014. and Japanese releases are scheduled for September 2014. The demo is presented in the 2 July 2014 in Japanese and English for Xbox 360 and PS3. Gameplay Summing playable and support, there will be 118 characters in the game,Page source code for the system page in the official site, accessed April 9th, 2014. From the source code: . including a new addition to the roster drawn by Masashi Kishimoto. The new character designed by Kishimoto is a mecha version of Naruto, which has a two-stage awakening: a three-tails transformation and a Mecha-Kurama transformation. Other characters may also have two-stage awakenings. The game will continue the story from the previous game, as well as feature a separate original story involving Mecha-Naruto. between two or three characters will be available. The game will also feature a revamped support system. There will also be a mode, that places the player in a battle against three CPUs, the goal is to collect as many orbs battle during combat, as well as new environment interactions. Another new feature, is a brand new storyline which encompasses the past of the Akatsuki and will allow the player to recruit (and even fight) the known members into the Akatsuki, with several new designs exclusively created for the game by Masashi Kishimoto, as well as 46Page source code for the system page in the official site, accessed April 9th, 2014. From the source code: . minutes of newly animated footage to go along with the storyline. The game also introduces new mechanisms of Guard Break and Counterattack, one of the slots Items can be replaced by an attack that "breaks" the guard of his opponent, a stroke is executed by holding the opponent and knocking him down and leaving him unconscious for a moment, taking a break for the player to carry out a coup that further damage the opponent. In relation to counterattack, the player will be able to overthrow it, making it, in that brief instant, helpless and preventing the use of the player's support. Another novelty is that there will be an anime cutscene entitled The Far Reaches of Hope, which will show Kushina Uzumaki interacting with Team Minato. Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution will have a new battle system where players can select different types — Ultimate Jutsu, Awakening and Drive. Each character will have the option for all three types. Another new feature is called "Shinobi Customize" which allows players to customize their fighters with accessories that can change the player's appearance. The feature is available only to those who have saved data from Storm 3 on in their console. Playable Characters Support-Only Characters * Anko Mitarashi * Kurenai Yūhi * Shizune * Kidōmaru * Tayuya * Jirōbō * Sakon and Ukon * Kurotsuchi * Akatsuchi * Fū * Torune * C * Ao * Chōjūrō Teams Parenthesis indicates what are the members of the teams: * "Best Friends" (Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha) * Brotherly Love (Sasuke Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha) * Eternal Rivals (Kakashi Hatake and Might Guy) * Hidden Cloud Ninja (Third Raikage and A) * Kekkei Tōta (Mū and Ōnoki) * Tsuchikage's Group (Ōnoki, Kurotsuchi, and Akatsuki) * Grandfather and Grandchild (Ōnoki and Kurotsuchi) * Hidden Rock Natives (Onoki, Kurotsuchi, Akatsuchi, Deidara, Roshi, and Han) * Hidden Mist Natives (Mei Terumī, Ao, Chōjūrō, Zabuza Momochi, Haku, Suigetsu Hōzuki,Kisame Hoshigaki and Yagura) * Hidden Mist Blade Ninjas (Zabuza Momochi, Kisame Hoshigaki, Suigetsu Hōzuki, and Chōjūrō) * Masked Ninjas (Masked Man, Tobi, Haku, and Kakuzu) * Love Relayed (Fourth Kazekage and Gaara) * Past Mizukage (Second Mizukage and Mei Terumī) * Mizukage's Group (Mei Terumī, Ao, and Chōjūrō) * Naruto in Hand (Mecha-Naruto, Hinata Hyūga, and Naruto Uzumaki) * Orange-Colored Brilliance (Naruto Uzumaki, Kushina Uzumaki, and Minato Namikaze) * Parent and Child (Minato Namikaze and Naruto Uzumaki) * Mother and Child (Kushina Uzumaki and Naruto Uzumaki) * Boys on the Battlefield (Minato Namikaze, Young Kakashi, and Young Obito) * Past Hokage (Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Minato Namikaze, Tsunade, and Danzō Shimura) * Five Kage Team Combat (Tsunade, A, Gaara, Ōnoki, and Mei Terumī) * Kage Summit (Danzō Shimura, A, Gaara, Ōnoki, and Mei Terumī) * Shadow Women (Tsunade and Mei Terumī) * A–B Combo (A and Killer B) * Raikage's Group (A, Darui, and C) * Two-Right Arms (A and Darui) * Fence-Sitter and Hardhead (Ōnoki and A) * Senju Siblings (Hashirama Senju and Tobirama Senju) * Adamantine Power (Hashirama Senju and Tsunade) * Eternal Strife (Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju) * God and Angel (Pain and Konan) * Dangerous Characters (Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki) * Artists (Deidara and Sasori) * Immortal Duo (Kakuzu and Hidan) * Junior and Senior (Deidara and Tobi) * Sublime Art (Itachi Uchiha and Deidara) * Akatsuki (Pain, Konan, Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, and Tobi) * Team Seven (Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Kakashi Hatake) * Team Kakashi (Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sai, and Kakashi Hatake) * Nostalgic Team Kakashi (Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Kakashi Hatake) * New Team Kakashi (Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sai, and Yamato) * Team Seven Captains (Kakashi Hatake and Yamato) * New Jutsu Development (Naruto Uzumaki, Kakashi Hatake, and Yamato) * Team Kurenai (Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyūga) * Team Asuma (Asuma Sarutobi, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Chōji Akimichi) * Team Guy (Might Guy, Rock Lee, Neji Hyūga, and Tenten) * Ino-Shika-Chō (Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Chōji Akimichi) * Inherited Will (Asuma Sarutobi and Shikamaru Nara) * Eternal Friends (Shikamaru Nara and Chōji Akimichi) * Rivals in Love (Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka) * Aiming for Sasuke (Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, and Karin) * The Sand Siblings (Gaara, Temari, and Kankurō) * Kazekage's Group (Gaara, Temari, and Kankurō) * Grandmother and Grandson (Chiyo and Sasori) * Puppet Masters (Chiyo, Kankurō, and Sasori) * Secret Lovers (Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyūga) * Acknowledged Jinchūriki (Naruto Uzumaki and Killer B) * Jinchūriki (Naruto Uzumaki, Killer B, Gaara, Yugito Nii, Yagura, Roshi, Han, Utakata, and Fu) * Former Jinchūriki (Gaara, Yugito Nii, Yagura, Roshi, Han, Utakata, and Fu) * Those Who Know Loneliness (Naruto Uzumaki and Gaara) * Powerful Tag Team (Sakura Haruno and Chiyo) * Hot-blooded Master and Student (Might Guy and Rock Lee) * Leaf Peers (Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Sai, Neji Hyūga, Rock Lee, Tenten, Shikamaru Nara, Chōji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyūga) * Leaf Chūnin (Sakura Haruno, Rock Lee, Tenten, Shikamaru Nara, Chōji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyūga) * Leaf Jōnin ( Kakashi Hatake, Yamato, Might Guy, Asuma Sarutobi, Kurenai Yūhi, Shizune, Anko Mitarashi, and Neji Hyūga) * Leaf Sensei (Kakashi Hatake, Might Guy, Asuma Sarutobi, and Kurenai Yūhi) * Bonds of Love (Asuma Sarutobi and Kurenai Yūhi) * Hyūga Clan (Neji Hyūga and Hinata Hyūga) * Byakugan Users (Neji Hyūga, Hinata Hyūga, and Ao) * Sarutobi Clan (Hiruzen Sarutobi, Asuma Sarutobi, and Konohamaru Sarutobi) * Aburame Clan (Shino Aburame and Torune) * Yamanaka Clan (Ino Yamanaka and Fu) * The Truth of The Uchiha (Sasuke Uchiha and Tobi) * Common Interests (Tobi and Kabuto Yakushi) * Hidden Mist Assassins (Zabuza Momochi and Haku) * All Boys (Sasuke Uchiha and Sai) * Taka and Hebi (Sasuke Uchiha and Orochimaru) * Utterly Gutsy Master and Student (Naruto Uzumaki and Jiraiya) * Sages (Naruto Uzumaki (Sage) and Jiraiya) * Legendary Guts (Naruto Uzumaki, Minato Namikaze, and Jiraiya) * Jiraiya's Apprentices (Naruto Uzumaki, Minato Namikaze, Pain, and Konan) * Mutual Respect (Jiraiya and Minato Namikaze) * Hidden Rain Master and Student (Jiraiya, Pain, and Konan) * Children of the Prophecy (Naruto Uzumaki, Minato Namikaze, and Nagato) * War Orphans (Nagato, Pain, and Konan) * Monster Strength (Sakura Haruno and Tsunade) * The Legendary Sannin (Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru) * Team Hiruzen (Hiruzen Sarutobi, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru) * Make-out Comrades (Jiraiya and Kakashi Hatake) * Hebi (Sasuke Uchiha, Suigetsu Hōzuki, Karin, and Jūgo) * Taka (Sasuke Uchiha (Taka), Suigetsu Hōzuki, Karin, and Jūgo) * The Orochimaru Band (Orochimaru, Kabuto Yakushi, Sasuke Uchiha, Suigetsu Hōzuki, Karin, Jūgo, Kidōmaru, Sakon and Ukon, Jirōbō, Tayuya, and Kimimaro) * Sound Five (Kimimaro, Kidōmaru, Sakon and Ukon, Jirōbō, and Tayuya) * Curse Mark (Sasuke Uchiha, Jūgo, Kimimaro, Kidōmaru, Sakon and Ukon, Jirōbō, and Tayuya) * Camp Friends (Jūgo and Kimimaro) * Entrusted Conviction (Mifune and Hanzō) * Plot (Danzō Shimura and Hanzō) * Like Cats and Dogs (Suigetsu Hōzuki and Karin) * Snake and Tactician (Orochimaru and Kabuto Yakushi) * Snake Masters (Orochimaru, Kabuto Yakushi, and Anko Mitarashi) * Those Who Steep in Darkness (Sasuke Uchiha, Orochimaru, and Kabuto Yakushi) * Siblings (Sasuke Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha) * Worthy Past Opponents (Young Kakashi and Young Obito) * A Battle With the Eyes (Sasuke Uchiha and Danzo Shimura) * New Hokage's Group (Danzō Shimura, Fu and Torune) * Foundation Members (Danzō Shimura, Sai, Fu and Torune) * Uchiha Clan (Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, and Shisui Uchiha) * Mangekyō Sharingan (Kakashi Hatake, Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, Shisui Uchiha, Danzō Shimura, and Madara Uchiha) * Sharingan and Rinnegan (Itachi Uchiha and Nagato) * Stop Nagato! (Naruto Uzumaki, Killer B, and Itachi Uchiha) * Duo of Fate (Masked Man and Minato Namikaze) * Uchiha Master and Student (Madara Uchiha and Obito Uchiha) * Fastest in History (Minato Namikaze and A) Combination Ultimate Jutsu This is the list of select teams of characters that have a Combination Ultimate Jutsu when paired with each other: * Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno (New: Summoning Three-Way Deadlock‎) * Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha (Wind and Lightning Release: Hurricane Lightning) * Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha * Naruto Uzumaki, Kushina Uzumaki, and Minato Namikaze (True: Supreme Ultimate Rasengan) * Naruto Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze * Naruto Uzumaki, Konohamaru Sarutobi, and Iruka Umino (Sexy Shuriken Technique) * Naruto Uzumaki and Konohamaru Sarutobi * Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyūga * Sasuke Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha (Amaterasu: Dual Layer) * Neji Hyūga and Hinata Hyūga * Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Chōji Akimichi * Itachi Uchiha and Shisui Uchiha (Turbulent Four Seasons) * Kakashi Hatake and Might Guy (Eternal Rival) * Might Guy and Rock Lee * Minato Namikaze, Young Kakashi, and Young Obito * Gaara, Kankurō, and Temari (Scorching Heat — Sand Binding Coffin) * Killer B and A * Orochimaru, Tsunade, and Jiraiya * Deidara and Sasori (Collaboration: Ultimate Art) * Hidan and Kakuzu * Pain and Konan (Fiery Paper Star of God) * Obito Uchiha and Madara Uchiha (Heavenly Insertion Hammering Star) * Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha * Hashirama Senju and Tobirama Senju Playable Stages * The Wasteland at Dawn * Great Ninja War Battlefield (Day, Night, Awakening-only: Battlefield of Lava) * Konohagakure (Part I, Part II, Destroyed, Ruined, Reconstruction) * Site of Planetary Devastation * Chūnin Exams Stadium * Chūnin Exams Preliminary Arena * Lookup Tower * Inn Town * Lightning Desert (Normal, Destroyed) * Land of Frost Battlefield * Great Snowfield of Iron * Samurai Bridge (On, Under) * Forest of Quiet Movement (Day, Evening, Night) * Amegakure (Lower, Upper) * Forest of Death * Forest of Dead Trees * Konohagakure Forest (Day, Evening, Night) * Grassy Waves Prairie (Day, Night) * Mount Myōboku * Five-Seal Barrier Cliff * Deidara's Hideout * Akatsuki Hideout (Normal, Destroyed) * Valley of the End (Clear Sky, Rainy) * Training Field (Day, Evening) * Great Naruto Bridge * Five Kage Summit Venue * Uchiha Hideout (Normal, Destroyed) * Orochimaru's Hideout (Normal, Destroyed) * Sunagakure * Sunagakure Gate * Storm Cloud Ravine * Waterfall of Truth (Day, Evening) * Tailed Beast Ruins * Mountains' Graveyard * Crashing Waves Coast * Stalagmite Cave * Kamui's Dimension * Shinobi World Tournament Customization Items Players are able to customize their characters with various items unlocked throughout the game.http://www.shonengamez.com/2014/07/03/naruto-storm-revolution-customize-items/ * Mental Stone * Butterfly Net * Butterfly Hair Ornament * Insect Cage * Demon’s Horn * Demon’s Wing * Demon’s Tail * White Cat Ears * Black Cat Ears * White Cat Tail * Black Cat Tail * White Rabbit Ears * Black Rabbit Ears * White Rabbit Tail * Black Rabbit Tail * Fox Ears * Candy Apple * Festival Fan * Uchiha Fan * Uzumaki Fan * Ogre’s Horn * Thunder God’s Drums * Metal Rod * Kabuki Piece * Naruto’s Scroll * Gama-chan * Memory Bell * Stuffed Pakkun * Stuffed Eagle * Demon Wind Shuriken * Shoulder Strapped Sheath * Konan’s Hair Ornament * Paper Flower Bouquet * Paper Shuriken * One-Tail (Young) * Two-Tails (Young) * Three-Tails (Young) * Four-Tails (Young) * Five-Tails (Young) * Six-Tails (Young) * Seven-Tails (Young) * Eight-Tails (Young) * Nine-Tails (Young) * Red Lantern * Feather Fan * Seal * Six-Layered Scroll * Nunchucks * Jiraiya’s Scroll * Contract Scroll * Wooden Tag * Bag * Sakura’s War Axe * Three-Layered Scroll * Stuffed Tonton * Stuffed Gamakichi * Stuffed Gamatatsu * Stuffed Gerotora * Stuffed Toad * Stuffed Ninja Tortoise * Mini-Katsuyu * Training-kun * Immobile Kakashi Doll * Ichiraku Noodle Carrier * Stuffed Deer * Stuffed Ibuse * Model Golem * Shichiseiken * Benihisago * Bashōsen * Cursed Doll * Bank Attach * A's Case * Hokage Hat * Raikage Hat * Mizukage Hat * Tsuchikage Hat * Kazekage Hat * Ichiraku Ramen Banner * Secret Scroll * Storage Battery * Backpack 1 * Backpack 2 * Water Canister * First Aid Kit * Collapsible Umbrella * 1000 Ryō Box * 3-Stringed Lute * Large Sword * War Axe * Executioner’s Blade * Katana * Giant Shuriken * Stuffed Denka * Stuffed Hina * Stuffed Kamatari * Sakura’s Hair Ornament * Red Hair Ornament * Blue Hair Ornament * Yellow Hair Ornament * Green Hair Ornament * Black Rimmed Eyeglasses * Red Rimmed Eyeglasses * Spiral Eyeglasses * Sunglasses * Party Sunglasses * Eye Patch * Tengu Mask * One-Tail’s Tail * Two-Tails’ Tail * Three-Tails’ Tail * Four-Tails’ Tail * Five-Tails’ Tail * Six-Tails’ Tail * Seven-Tails’ Tail * Eight-Tails’ Tail * Nine-Tails’ Tail * Stuffed Sharingan Crow * Grim Reaper’s Mask * Bug Pot * Tazuna’s Hat * Hiruko’s Mask * Hiruko’s Tail * Akatsuki’s Red Cloud * Naruto Roll * Radio Cassette Recorder * Spider War Bow * Firewood * Hard Candy * Tsuru-Kame * Short Sword * Adamantine Nyoi * Bee’s Sword Sheath * Butterfly Wings * Funny Mask * Scorching Style: Dehydrating Death * Fireball * Paper Slapper * Fan * Snake’s Tail * Two-Tails’ Tail (ver. 2) * Three-Tails’ Tail (ver. 2) * Four-Tails’ Tail (ver. 2) * Five-Tails’ Tail (ver. 2) * Six-Tails’ Tail (ver. 2) * Seven-Tails’ Tail (ver. 2) * Eight-Tails’ Tail (ver. 2) * Nine-Tails’ Tail (ver. 2) * Mysterious Man’s Mask * Nine-Tails’ (6 Tails) Mask * White Lantern * Way of Jashin Pendant * Tri-color Dumplings * Nine-Tails’ Seal Tag * Paper Bomb * Seal Tag * Paper Balloon * Paper Crane * Windmill * Make-Out Tactics * Sai’s Drawing Book * Stuffed Fukasaku * Stuffed Shima * Anbu Mask 1 * Anbu Mask 2 * Anbu Mask 3 * Anbu Mask 4 * Anbu Mask 5 * Anbu Mask 6 * Anbu Mask 7 * Anbu Mask 8 * Yamato’s Anbu Mask * Kakashi’s Anbu Mask * Hidden Mist Ninja Mask 1 * Hidden Mist Ninja Mask 2 * Hidden Mist Ninja Mask 3 * Haku’s Mask * Tobi’s Mask (Great Ninja War) * Tobi’s Mask * Kakuzu’s Water Style Mask * Kakuzu’s Lightning Style Mask * Kakuzu’s Fire Style Mask * Kakuzu’s Wind Style Mask * Toy Mask 1 * Toy Mask 2 * Toy Mask 3 * Toy Mask 4 * Toy Mask 5 * Stuffed Manda * Stuffed Aoda * Stuffed Six Paths Panda * Stuffed Six Paths Dog * Stuffed Six Paths Rhino * Stuffed Six Paths Bird * Stuffed Six Paths Chameleon * Samurai Doll * Gedō Statue Doll * Stuffed Failed Tailed Beast Form * Kakashi Doll * Naruto Doll * Sasuke Doll * Sakura Doll * Ino Doll * Shikamaru Doll * Chōji Doll * Neji Doll * Lee Doll * Tenten Doll * Kiba Doll * Shino Doll * Hinata Doll * Mecha-Naruto Doll Downloadable Content Costumes Pre-Order Costumes * Naruto Uzumaki (Samurai costume) (Sasuke outfit) * Sasuke Uchiha (Samurai costume) (Naruto outfit) * Sakura Haruno (Samurai costume) Summer Clothes * Tenten * Ino Yamanaka * Sakura Haruno * Hinata Hyūga Gallery PS3_Xbox360「NARUTO－ナルト－疾風伝_ナルティメットストームレボリューション」ティザーPV|Teaser Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution - Ninja World Tournament Trailer|Trailer PS3_Xbox360「NARUTO－ナルト－疾風伝_ナルティメットストームレボリューション」第3弾PV|Second Trailer File:Naruto_Shippuden_"Sun_Storm"_Ultimate_Ninja_Storm_Revolution_-_Trailer|Sun Storm Trailer File:PS3 Xbox360「NARUTO－ナルト－疾風伝 ナルティメットストームレボリューション」第4弾PV|Fourth Trailer Characters Kakuzu UNSR.png|Kakuzu NSUNRHidan.png|Hidan NUNSRDeidara.png|Deidara Sasori UNSR.png|Sasori External Link * Official Japanese Website References